A broadband wireless access system is a next generation communication system that supports mobility, in addition to a local area data communication system such as a known wireless LAN system that uses a fixed access point.
Various standards for the broadband wireless access system have been suggested. At present, international standardization of portable Internet is in progress on the basis of IEEE 802.16 and IEEE 802.16e-2005 standards.
The wireless LAN system based on IEEE 802.11 provides a data communication system that allows wireless communication within a short range from a fixed access point. However, the wireless LAN system only supports local area data communication in a wireless manner, not in a wired manner, while not providing mobility of a subscriber terminal.
The wireless portable Internet system that has been proposed by the IEEE 802.16 working group provides an endless data communication service by ensuring mobility even if a subscriber terminal moves from a cell that is managed by one base station to a cell that is managed by another base station.
The IEEE 802.16 and IEEE 802.16e-2005 standards basically support a metropolitan area network (MAN). The MAN is an information network that covers a larger geo-graphical area than that covered by the local area network (LAN) and the wide area network (WAN).
Accordingly, the broadband wireless access system supports a handover of a subscriber terminal, like the mobile communication service, and performs dynamic IP address allocation when the subscriber terminal moves.
A control message (or management message) that is transmitted and received between the subscriber terminal and the base station is defined by the IEEE 802.16 and IEEE 802.16e-2005 standards, and includes a plurality of parameters.
In recent years, many attempts have been made to provide various kinds of services to the subscriber terminal. Data transmission/reception between a subscriber terminal and a base station is performed through a limited radio resource. Accordingly, there is a need for reducing the size of the control message.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.